Amish Paradise
by Jijokii
Summary: Reality Television has hit the Muggle world, as well as the Wizarding world. Now, WTV is casting Draco and Ginny to become Amish farm workers on a new television show… Can they survive farming all day, churning butter, and being with each other?


Amish Paradise  
  
Summary: Reality Television has hit the Muggle world, as well as the Wizarding world. Now, WTV is casting Draco and Ginny to become Amish farm workers on a new television show... Can they survive farming all day, churning butter, and being with each other?  


-x-x-x- 

Draco Log 

September 1st

I guess we've all come here for different reasons. I myself, came here because I wanted to escape from my family. But now that I think about it, I wish I hadn't done it. I don't know why I couldn't have just stayed at home in my plush bed, just laying there. Now it is 3 AM and I am sitting in my cold room, writing this by candlelight. How I wish I had television. I'm missing so much. Only 4 more months of this... Only 4 more... 

-x-x-x-

Ginny's Log 

September 2nd

I looked up into the mirror this morning, and I sobbed. I miss my family. Even though I just came here two nights ago, I want to return back. They gave me a plain dress to wear. It's kind of a dark blue color with a white apron over it. I hate it more then anything I've ever had to wear before. Even more then Percy's old pajama top I wore once. I look like a blueberry with some red mold growing out the top of it. What is even more dreadful then all of this combined is the fact that Malfoy is a few houses away from me. I can't believe anyone would want to cast him of all people. I'm surprised he hasn't died of shock yet, finding out that there are people worse off them him. That weasel. I have confided in one friend, a little doll they left on my bed. She has no face, but her dress is an awful lot like mine. I know it is desperate and sad, but I talk to her sometimes.  
  
We went to a church service last night. I've never been to a church till then. It smelled of candles. The smell followed me home I believe, then mixed with the dust that's been collecting on my desk. I want one of those pine-needle air fresheners... That's all. If there is a God that I've learned about last night, can you please give me one? Please? 

-x-x-x-   
  
September 3rd 

"Hey, nice dress." Draco remarked cruelly to Ginny.

"I'd say the same about your hat, Draco." She pointed to his abnormally tall black hat. 

"Hey," Draco paused. "I know, it's lovely, isn't it?" He swiveled the brim a bit with his hand. "I have to be off doing the community some good, unlike you, who will just burden everyone like always." Ginny's cheeks began to burn red with anger. She knew it was true. No one wanted to be with her, she was just a tag-a-long. Even Hermione, nice though she was to her, probably secretly wanted Ginny to get lost. It was hard being the youngest. Ginny sniffled a bit, and then went out to the shed to get a shovel to help the workers dig.   
  
"Hey, little girl, you can't be doing that." An old bearded man came out from behind the shed. "You better go back inside, before you get your dress dirty." Ginny sighed, not wanting to argue with the old man. She'd much rather be basking by the hearth then out in the rain, working. She nonchalantly closed the door with the heel of her boot and walked up to a friendly-looking house where a gathering of girls around her age was forming. She opened the door and let herself in.   
  
"Hello. I'm Ginny." She answered their stares.   
  
"I'm Rebecca." One girl answered, looking at Ginny for about two- seconds then returning to her knitting.   
  
"My name is Annie." One girl with black hair called out. "She's one of them." Annie sighed.   
  
"One of... what?" Ginny said.   
  
"One of those people, from the outside. We're not old enough yet, we haven't been out... what's it like?" Rebecca gazed up at her with glassy eyes.   
  
"It's... different from here..." Ginny sat by the fire.   
  
"Why are you sitting?" A girl named Sarah asked. "You need to be working. Cold weather is coming." Sarah handed Ginny a few scraps of cloth and a threaded needle, "We're making a quilt for Annie's family, make a few squares... I've assumed you've sewn before, right?" She asked.   
  
"Well... Not exactly..." Ginny looked at her feet. "I mean, of course I have." She quickly added in. "Who hasn't? Ha-ha..." She took in a deep breath and began sewing two pieces of purple and light green cloth together. It looked like a deformed duck when she was done with it. The girls looked at her as if she were a performing hobo with no arms and only one leg. "Oops." Ginny bit her bottom lip with her teeth. She picked up the 'patch' in one hand, and set it down on the table. "I guess I'll be going now." She got up from the floor and began to make her way out the door. She could hear the girls whispering about her.   
  
"I bet she's one of those ... yes... of course... maybe she... Good idea, Helen...yes...Ginny, come back here!" Sarah said back to her. "You could join the ladies in the barn, they're milking the cows. I heard they need some help over there." Ginny rolled her eyes.   
  
"Great. Sounds like fun." She stumbled out the door, into the rain. "I HATE COWWWWSSSS" Her voice echoed out into the fields and made some of the male workers turn their heads in concern. Ginny just sighed, and continued walking along the muddy trail to the barn.   
  
-x-x-x-   
  
Author's Corner   
  
Hello all! I haven't written a new fan fiction in so, so long! I really hope you enjoy this one, and for sure it'll get better along the way. In case you're wondering, I'm including real facts about the Amish, so this story is factual! Woot! 


End file.
